guardian_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Feebee
"In my experience, diving off cliffs is dangerous." ''Appearance Feebee has been gifted with green hair and green-turquoise eyes. They were traits that were inherited from her late mother, Annabelle Sakaya, and her father, Henry Sakaya. Feebee wears her hair in a ponytail fashion with a rose pink ribbon tying her hair up and letting her bangs swoop in a wild fashion. she owns a zip up turtleneck with a sleeveless cardigan and a pencil skirt. She wears many accessorizes, like beaded bracelets hanging with feathers and green gloves with an energy gatherer in the center. She wears pink socks with the usual green sneakers that many students wear due to their durability and style. Personality Feebee has a very passive personality, at most times at least. Her willful and ecstatic behavior can put her in situations that make her stand out to others as a unique individual. She is kind and willing to put her effort to people she cares for when they are in need of help. While she is energetic, when it comes to academics, she is willing to be carefree and take a nap because she feels like, "it is irrelevant in a world wreaked havoc by monsters and evil," and barely passes her classes. Her quick ability to make friends have led her to where she is. Although she can be chill and relaxed, she gets aggravated easily. Talking about her or anybody she is good friends with will easily put her in a foul mood and can light her up real quick. Making Feebee mad is probably going to get you blasting 100 meters into the air and falling into the ocean, but hey, it's a free diving trip. Her tenacity is merely a cover for the outside world to see. There are days when she remembers the family she once had and the fact that things will never be the same. She becomes gloomy and wants to think by herself and realize that thinking this way isn't going to solve anything. With all the broken pieces scattered everywhere, the only thing she can do is get cut trying to put it back together. History Feebee was one of the twins born from the famous Sakaya duo. Her parents were war heroes that managed to stop fighting all together. They helped build an old city, Arina, back to its former glory and continued to be its guardians. She grew up living a normal childhood with her sister, Giana, and her older brother, Eryn, with loving parents teaching them the way of the winds. Everything was fine until the day of the summer solstice. Their mother was speaking towards the town about an urgent and dire situation, but was attacked by a mysterious entity. She was pierced through the head and caught an unknown illness. She was bedridden until she died a week after, leaving her family in shock. Soon, their father only stays home to look at his mother's photos, then goes back to work, heartless. Eryn left the family to find a way to bring things back together, and Giana hopelessly watched over their broken father. Feebee soon realized that staying at home would only bring sadness, thus, left the family in the heated summer night. She wanted to learn more about the world and how to live in such a terrible place, so she traveled around the world. Feebee invited Giana on her expedition but was denied. Her sister stayed home because she couldn't bare to leave the only family she had left. Feebee travels alone in the night. For five years, she had traveled throughout the continent of Aris until she heard news of suspicious activities surrounding Arina and the famous Laukra Academy. Feebee returns for the first time in forever to see what is going on. Relationships Sakaya Resident TBA Equipment Cedar Horizon A unique hand crafted spear made by the one and only, Feebee. It is composed of various materials found throughout the region of Aris. It is forged from the Diamond Dust found in the deepest of depths of the Quartz Cave, a sturdy branch of the father of ceders, Highrizon, and a compressed wind essence ore. It has the ability to control small drifts in the breeze with its smooth blade and redirect wind. In the possessor's hands, it grants a boost in speed and takes their body feel like a feather. Special Ability 'Wind Magic' Feebee is capable of manipulating with the power of her ancestors and the glove she received from her mother. She can implement wind into her combos and blast wind from her palms. If she concentrated magic power, she can make wind orbs that can be shot or stored for later use. They explode on impact and make a small hurricane. '''Atmosphere Aura' TBA ''Trivia * She is one of the only people that had adventured most of Aris. * She loves food and tends to over eat, forgetting that she has a limit most times. * She can play the flute very well and can also somewhat play the drums. ' ' ' ''' Category:Characters